


There's An Art To Everything

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Edmund and Susan in the Golden Age, with politics and spies and the origins of Lord Peridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's An Art To Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first time ever writing Golden Age Pevensies, which, mindtrip. Like whoa. Beta-ed by snacky and twoskeletons on LJ - huge thanks to them both! The countries Natare, Anskett and Edan were come up with by bedlamsbard on LJ for her Narnia Warsverse. The Guard and the idea of people from other countries forming a large part of Narnia's army/navy/etc. also comes from her. Thank you!

The afternoon is quiet, the only sounds the rustle of papers as Edmund turns them, his own breathing, and the stirrings of his Guard. Nezhi is by the door, lounging in a chair with his bushy tail wrapped around him and his fox ears poking up alertly, and Anais is panting in the heat as she lounges beneath his desk. Like most wolves, she often behaves quite like the dogs.

“Queen Susan is coming,” Nezhi says, and stands up. Anais lifts her head, alert.

“Excellent,” Edmund says, and shuffles through his papers, searching for the reports he needs to show his sister.

“Good afternoon, Nezhi, Anais, Edmund,” Susan says crisply as she sweeps in. Naraj and Chensal are at her heels, and circle the room before taking their places, Naraj beside Nezhi, the large tiger looking askance at Edmund’s fox Guard, and Chensal sitting primly by Susan’s seat, the leopard looking at Anais with disdain.

“You too,” Edmund replies, and nods to Susan’s Guard. Chensal has only ever worked relief before, and he’s pleased that she was chosen as the replacement for Kali, who was badly injured by the Terebinthian assassin a week ago. Peter and Lucy had had to put off leaving for the Natare border for a day so that the assassin could be executed.

Susan sits down in the chair Chensal is next to, and Edmund places his letter down. “We’ve got an answer from Terebinthia. Naturally, they’re absolutely horrified that we would believe they sent an assassin, etc. etc., and are immediately sending a delegation to talk things over.”

“We need to make them sweat,” Susan says. “The more they’re worried about our reaction, the more concessions we might be able to get out of them.”

“My opinion too,” Edmund says, and hands her a report stamped with the Murder’s insignia, a raven claw in ink. “Anskett’s Hornungr has been taken gravely ill, and Calormen is sending Ambassador Fathi to Edan."

"Fathi?" Susan sits up straighter. "He's second only to Yahya. If he's being sent, it's big."

"Definitely something to keep a close eye on," Edmund agrees. "But until we get our next report from Edan."

Susan sighs in frustration, and then hands Edmund the papers she had been carrying when she came in. The first is heavy parchment, the fragments of a broken seal of King Lune clinging to the edges and next to that the inked claw print that means it had been carried by a member of the Aerial Corps. Edmund scans the letter inside and then reads it more closely in growing anger. "Two is easier than four?" he says, sliding the missive onto his desk and skimming the other sheet. It's a report from the border guard in the mountains by Glasswater, and Edmund can feel a headache coming on as he reads it.

"Lune's pushing," Susan says, more than a little angry. "He knows we can't afford war with Archenland right now, not with needing at least half the army just for the border troubles with Natare. He thinks if he pushes across a treaty now, he’ll get more out of it."

"Lords Per and Perin and Peridan seem to be in charge." Edmund puts down the border report. "I don't remember them. Should I?"

"I've never met them either, which puts us at square zero."

"That's a lot of ambassadors for an alliance treaty," Edmund says. "It's going to be hard to effectively screen and talk to all of them. I need to know which ones are the most receptive to us, anything we can use against them."

"The Commander at Glasswater is already on it. He's got Narnians escorting them on their way and listening in on anything they can."

"Excellent, remind me to promote him someday." Edmund grunts as he stands, and Anais presses against his leg.

"How's the leg?" Susan says, and he shrugs.

"As well as can be expected. How's Kali?"

"Recovering slowly, but she's permanently off-duty."

"I'm sorry," Edmund says. "Kali was a good Guard. While I'm on the subject, congratulations, Chensal. You're extremely dedicated to your job."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Chensal says with a bow of her head, and he grins.

"You're Guard to the Queen now, Chensal. You answer to no one but her and the High King."

"Yes sir."

"All right," Edmund announces. "I'm off to get some food. Nezhi, alert the messengers I want to see Colonel Blake in my study in half an hour. Susan, I'll talk to you later?"

"Don't overuse the leg," Susan says, and stands up. "If I get any more reports I'll drop by."

"Thanks."

"Ed." He turns to look at her and she makes her worried mama bear face, the one that usually comes before orders that are definitely for your own good and often involve unpleasant things like staying in bed and taking medicine. "I mean it. I need you fully operative when they all converge on us."

"I'll be fine. Really." He grins at her, and she frowns. "Honestly, Susan! I won't do anything rash or make it worse. I'm not stupid and I’m not Peter."

"Thank Aslan for that,” Susan says, and she smiles and shakes her head as she turns and leaves.

*

Saeri Blake had come to Narnia seven and a half years ago, two months after the Kings and Queens had been crowned, and joined the army immediately. Peter had asked her if they would need to go to war for her, and she had said no, and that and her Galman accent was all that they knew about her. Like many of the people who came to Narnia, she had chosen a new last name upon signing up for the army. Smart, capable, and without an ounce of the discipline necessary in the army, she had soon drifted into Edmund's corps, eventually rising to be Colonel of a group that didn't have a name or a full roster except in the heads of its Commander and Colonel.

Things are as simple as that. People come, they discard old names, they keep them, they do what they need to do to gain their own freedom, and Narnia accepts them. Narnia takes everyone in.

"Terebinthian ambassador coming," Edmund says as he walks in the door, and Saeri looks up from her perusal of whatever papers she had brought from her own study. "Do you think anyone would notice if he went mysteriously missing?"

"Yes, I rather think they would," Saeri says, looking up and raising an eyebrow in a manner much like her predecessor. Come to think of it, all of Edmund’s Seconds had had a talent for looking impeccably unconvinced.

"Blast, there goes my cunning plan." Collapsing into his chair, he stares at the ceiling. "More seriously, we do need to keep them away for now. Dealing with them and Archenland at the same time with half the army gone is a recipe for disaster."

"Terebinthia by itself is a recipe for disaster," Saeri says, and puts down her papers. "Have you asked the nereids for help?"

"I was thinking sending a delegation to Terebinthia, rather than having them come here. I don't need them here, not now, and this way we can keep them far away and get some reconnaissance of our own done. The part I'm worried about is who to send. We need people here, and I haven’t got anyone of high enough rank to send that I can spare."

"I can head it," Saeri says. "My exact position may be a bit of a mystery, but it's fairly obvious I'm highly ranked, so they can't complain about not being given enough due."

"Who would you take?" Edmund sits up and fiddles with his pen, frowning.

"I'd take the Black Hawk under a skeleton crew, Jacquen and Carol, and anyone I can find and put in a uniform who's unneeded here or not healed enough to fight yet. They'll be impressed at the amount, it won't take away anyone needed at Cair Paravel, and Jac, Carol and I are all good at reconnaissance."

"And that is why I made you my second," Edmund says wryly. "Having you gone won’t be wonderful, but it’s the best we can do, I guess. Go find your crew, Colonel. I want a list of names to be run by me by tomorrow morning, and the ship out of here in four days at the latest."

"Remember to write the Terebinthians," Saeri calls over her shoulder as she heads out the door, and Edmund grabs a sheet of parchment.

*

The Black Hawk leaves from the Shield Marina at the early tide four days later, and five hours later the cavalcade from Archenland comes in through the South Gate and trots up to Cair Paravel. Edmund and Susan wait for them in the throne room, and greet them with as much ceremony as the army at Cair Paravel could muster, which is quite a bit.

The first meeting is brief, Susan smiling graciously and Edmund stern and poker-faced, and then the Archenlanders go off to their rooms to prepare for the banquet that night. Edmund and Susan retreat to her study, reading over the reports submitted by the escort from the border guard, piecing together what they know of the three Lords leading the delegation.

"They're brothers, obviously," Susan says.

"One of my whisperers from Archenland sent a report as soon as I asked for it," Edmund says. "Just got in this morning. Their father is Lord Dev."

"One hopes they haven't inherited his temperament, or nothing will keep us from war." Susan rubs her forehead. "Peridan is the youngest and the one least involved in proceedings, from these reports. Maybe we can work through him?"

"It sounds like he's more along for the ride than anything else. Uninvolved to the point of having been asked to leave some of the conversations. I don't think we could learn much from him, but I am interested as to why he came if he's not a formal part of the delegation."

"I'll see if I can get anything out of him," Susan says. "And now I have to change. The banquet is in an hour, Edmund. Be ready."

"I'll be there. I'm just feeling a little hampered without Saeri here. There are some things only we know about, and I need a second opinion on." He rests his head on the palms of his hands. "Sorry," he says, voice muffled. "I'm just worried. Natare, Terebinthia, Archenland, Calormene and now Edan. It’s hideous."

"Be on time and presentably dressed," Susan says sympathetically, and her Guard get up and pad out of the room behind her.

*

Two dances in, Susan has maneuvered herself into dancing with Peridan, and the Lord looks completely fascinated and charmed. Knowing his sister as he does, Edmund can't help but feel a little sorry for the poor man. While she occupies the youngest, Edmund goes looking for the others.

"My lords," he says when he finds them, and they rise and bow.

"Please, sit," Edmund says, and sits down at the table with them. "How is His Majesty King Lune doing?"

"He is in wonderful health," Per says stiffly, and Edmund smiles.

"That's wonderful to hear," he says. "Now, I don't wish to get into any official business right now, but I was wondering what Archenland thought of the recent sending of Admiral Fathi to Edan."

"Fathi?" Perin says, putting down his cup. "To Edan?" The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Edmund thinks, and nods, letting his smile drop.

"Personally, I find the idea of an alliance between Edan and Calormen very troubling. Naturally, Archenland would be their first target, and the loss of Archenland when we are on such good terms would be a blow indeed."

"Are you sure your news is accurate?" Per says, distrust in his voice, and Edmund nods, allowing a little bit of challenge to creep into his face and voice.

"My information from Calormen has always been accurate before this," he says. "I see no reason that it would be false now."

"The prospect is worrying, if it is indeed accurate," Per says, and Edmund keeps his face calm and smooth as he thinks, got you.

"I was so pleased to hear that Lune wished for an alliance," he assures them, "so soon after I had gotten this information. A mutual defense treaty at this time will insure that Calormen thinks twice before attacking Archenland, even with the backing of Edan. Now, if you'll excuse me, I just saw Major Alahn. I haven't congratulated him on his promotion yet. Thank you, my lords, it's been a pleasure." He gets up and leaves before they have a chance to say anything more, his Guard tailing him as he goes to talk to Alahn, who had been promoted four months ago by Edmund himself.

*

"Lord Peridan." Susan watches him in surprise as he enters her study. "It's a pleasure, of course, but is this not an early hour?"

"Your Majesty," he says, bowing. "I'm not sure how to go about this, but, well." He draws a deep breath and then unsheathes his sword and kneels, offering it on the palms of his hands, looking very young. "I wish to swear fealty to Narnia."

"Lotse, get Edmund," Susan orders, and the leopard bows and goes out the door to send a messenger before returning. Susan stands up. "This is certainly most unexpected, Lord Peridan. As you're obviously aware, we do accept foreigners who wish to swear fealty. May I ask, however, what prompted this?"

"It's the reason I came with them," Peridan says, still kneeling. "My brothers and King Lune are aware of this, and are displeased with me, but I do not think it will impede your negotiations with them."

"That wasn't exactly the question," Susan says, and Edmund comes into the room quietly, raising his eyebrows at her.

Peridan shrugs. "I'm a third son. There really isn't much future for me in Archenland, army or inheritance."

"That's a good enough reason to abandon your country?" Edmund challenges, and to Peridan's credit, he doesn't flinch at Edmund's sudden, silent appearance.

"My mother was Shoushani," Peridan says. "I spent half my life in Shoushan with her after the divorce, half in Archenland. I owe neither my allegiance."

"Very well then. I assume you know the oath?" Susan lifts the sword from his hands and stands in front of him.

"Yes." He takes another deep breath. "I, Peridan Besceny Aberry, do swear by all the gods, by the Great Lion Aslan, and by the Deep Magic, that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to the Kings and Queens of Narnia, and to their heirs and successors, and the officers set above me in their service, that I will in good faith and honor defend them from all foes and obey all rules and decrees they shall give, in accordance with the Deep Magic and all honor. May the gods bear witness to my oath!"

"And I, Susan, Queen of Narnia, by the authority given to me by Aslan, by conquest, and by my brother and High King Peter, do swear by Aslan, by the gods, and by the Deep Magic that I will keep honor and faith with you, who has sworn your life and fealty to me and my family. The gods and all present here do witness these oaths." The sharp metal of his blade slices easily through her skin, and she reaches down with her bloodied hand and pulls him up before returning his sword with a smile. "Welcome to Narnia's Army, Peridan."

"Your Majesties," he says, and bows deeply to her and Edmund.

"Get someone to escort Lieutenant Aberry to General Chweh,” Edmund says out the door, and a dog trots in a moment later and bows.

"Lieutenant?" Peridan says, startled, and Edmund smiles.

"You're a noble of Archenland," he explains. "Or were. You've had weapons training already, have had some command experience, and to be honest with you, we need commissioned officers. It's hard to find experienced soldiers. They die faster than you'd expect." Peridan doesn’t ask how they know he’s had command experience, nor does he flinch at Edmund’s last words, and Susan’s opinion of him rises again.

"Yes, my lord," Peridan says, and salutes, three fingers in the Archenland style.

"You're in Narnia now, Lieutenant. This is your salute." Four fingers, his thumb tucked in, Edmund returns the salute, and Peridan nods.

"I'll remember," he says, and bows again before following the dog out the door.

"That was an ... interesting development," Edmund notes, and Susan nods.

"Quite fascinating.” Reseating herself at her study, she nods to Edmund. “If there’s nothing else, I need to finish writing to the Marshwiggles.”

*

“It was a pleasure working with you, my lords,” Edmund says, and the Lords Per and Perin bow, looking pleased. It’s a mark of how well they did their job that they think they got the better end of the deal, Edmund knows, and he feels a rush of satisfaction. Taking an officer with experience and a mutual defense treaty with someone who had originally wanted an excuse to go to war with you isn’t bad at all.

“Company, march!” roars the captain of the escort they’re sending back with the Archenland lords, and Edmund sees Peridan among the escort, young and dark-haired and serious-faced, and smiles.

“I think he’ll do well,” he says, and Susan nods beside him.

“Me too,” she says, and as they turn to head in she continues, “Now we only have Calormene, Edan, and Natare to worry about. I’d say Terebinthia too, but I have great faith in Saeri.”

“The more you say it, the worse it sounds,” Edmund retorts.

“I know!” Susan laughs, and Edmund shakes his head ruefully but smiles anyway.


End file.
